<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Exercise by BillyMitchell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575044">Trust Exercise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyMitchell/pseuds/BillyMitchell'>BillyMitchell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twin Poly Peaks [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twin Peaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyMitchell/pseuds/BillyMitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since Shelly left Twin Peaks for Philadelphia, and she's been living with Gordon and Cooper ever since. Curious about the BDSM she's overheard Gordon and Cooper engage in, Shelly approaches Gordon one day and asks him if she can try it. What ensues is an exercise in love and trust. (This fanfiction ignores Season Three.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gordon Cole/Dale Cooper, Gordon Cole/Shelly Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twin Poly Peaks [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2241837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust Exercise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gordon?”</p><p>Gordon Cole, FBI Regional Bureau Chief, was sitting in his favorite armchair when Shelly Johnson walked into the living room and said his name.</p><p>“Yes, sweetheart?” he asked, looking up at her.</p><p>It was strange, even after Shelly had been living with him and Agent Cooper in Philadelphia for over a month, to have someone around he could hear, who he didn’t have to shout around. He had to say he was quite fond of it all, of that little blonde miracle who stood before him.</p><p>“Um,” Shelly said, wrinkling her nose and looking just like a small rabbit, “I—I came in to ask you something.”</p><p>Gordon smiled again, nodded for her to continue. “And that is?”</p><p>“Well, I wanted to ask about what you—what you and Cooper do,” Shelly said.</p><p>Gordon raised an eyebrow. Although Shelly had been living with Gordon and Cooper for a good amount of time after deciding she needed a break from Twin Peaks, the three of them sleeping in a heap in Gordon’s king-sized bed together, Shelly had never asked any questions about what Gordon had briefly explained to her regarding him and Cooper.</p><p>Though he knew she must overhear them on occasion, he had always assumed she was a bit scared of it, with her history.</p><p>“He,” Shelly said, “he said it helps him, helps him focus. And—and you like doing it to him?”</p><p>“Yes and yes,” Gordon said. “I like to help everyone, whenever and however I can. Coop’s one of my best agents, you know. I’m happy to do whatever he asks, so long as I know he can take it, to keep him in tip-top shape.”</p><p>Shelly giggled, but Gordon could tell it was from nerves rather than amusement. She was still standing on the threshold of the room, her arms wrapped around her torso.</p><p>“Have you ever thought about doing <em>that</em> to me?”</p><p>Gordon frowned. “I can’t say I have.”</p><p>He wondered what Shelly was getting at. Had she seen something in him that reminded her of Leo? Was it the sounds of his hand slapping against skin in another room, followed by Coop’s whimpering that made her think that way, or was it something more, something deeper? Whatever it was, how could he set her right, make her see he wasn’t a monster?</p><p>“Well,” Shelly said, “would you if I ever asked?”</p><p>“Shelly Johnson,” Gordon exclaimed, “you continue to be one of the most confounding enigmas in my general orbit. Now, why on earth would you want me to spank you?”</p><p>He couldn’t help but notice Shelly blush a bit at the word.</p><p>She swallowed hard before she said, “It’s not because I feel guilty about anything. I just, listening to Cooper talk about how it helps him focus and brings him, brings him back down to earth is what he said, I—I could really use that right now. You know, I can’t stay living in this house with no job and no future forever. Maybe I want to go to school now that I’m out here, or maybe I want to get another diner job, but it feels like something’s stopping me from knowing. And I think it’s my own head.”</p><p>Gordon nodded. Now he understood.</p><p>“Come here, Shelly,” he said.</p><p>Shelly obliged. Within a couple seconds she stood in front of Gordon, one finger twirling around a strand of her hair.</p><p>“You really want me to do this?” Gordon asked her. “Because if you’re not one hundred percent on board with what we’re about to do here I’m not touching a hair on your pretty head.”</p><p>“That’s nice,” Shelly said, dreamily trailing off before jolting a bit, seeming to remember where she was. “Um, yes, I want you to do it. I think I want to know I can trust you to. But not too hard, please. I don’t think I’m as strong as Cooper is.”</p><p>“I think you’re stronger than you know,” Gordon said, “but I’ll be gentle. Come on, then. Over my lap you go.”</p><p>As he held out his hand and helped Shelly lie down on his lap, he felt more aware than ever of how small she was, about half his size or Cooper’s. It was a change of pace, certainly. </p><p>Shelly adjusted her body where it connected with Gordon’s, and he could feel her heart hammering in her chest, beating against his thigh.</p><p>“Now, Shelly,” he said, “Coop and I have a word, ‘bonsai,’ that he can say if I’m ever whacking him too hard, and if I hear him, I stop everything I’m doing the second he says it and it’s over for the night. If I don’t hear him, he tugs on my pant leg three times and that’s when everything stops. I imagine we’d only need the first option, and I hope we won’t need either.”</p><p>“Okay,” Shelly said, her voice shaking. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>Shelly nodded. Gordon could see her fingernails digging into the arm of the chair as she steadied herself.</p><p><em>Thwap.</em> Gordon brought his hand down, sharp but not too hard, on the back of Shelly’s jeans.</p><p>“Oh,” she breathed, and her heart began to beat faster.</p><p>“You want more?” Gordon asked.</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>Gordon made a mental note to give her six more swats, and since she’d taken the first one so well he figured he could make the next one a bit harder.</p><p>
  <em>Thwap.</em>
</p><p>This time Shelly jumped, and kicked one leg up in the air.</p><p>Gordon rubbed her back and stroked her hair for a bit before he resumed.</p><p>
  <em>Thwap, thwap, thwap.</em>
</p><p>Shelly sucked in a sharp breath, and Gordon could tell she was fighting back tears now. He thought they were good tears, but he decided to make sure.<br/>
“How you doing down there, sweetheart?” he asked.</p><p>“Fine,” she sniffed. “I don’t know why I’m—it doesn’t hurt that bad, I just—”</p><p>She froze.</p><p>“I won’t take that as an insult,” Gordon reassured her, “and I certainly won’t take it out on you.”</p><p>“Good,” Shelly breathed.</p><p>“Is this helping you, taking away those thoughts swirling around in your head?”</p><p>Shelly chuckled. “It’s a better focuser than any hokey meditation tape I’ve ever tried anyway.”</p><p>Gordon smiled, gently patting the spot where Shelly’s butt met the top of her thigh.</p><p>“I want to smack you two more times, Shelly, just to finish you off. Is that alright with you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Shelly said, her fingers tightening on the arm of the chair again. “I think I can handle that.”</p><p>“Alrighty,” Gordon said, and in quick succession brought his hand down for two more slaps.</p><p>
  <em>Thwap, thwap!</em>
</p><p>The last one he made harder than all the rest, though it was only half the strength he’d use for one of Cooper’s final blows.</p><p>“Eee!” Shelly shrieked, and then covered her mouth, as if embarrassed.</p><p>Quickly, Gordon pulled her up and wrapped her in his arms. Quickly, he felt tears begin to spread across his shoulder.</p><p>“How was that?” he asked after a few moments of silence.</p><p>Shelly sniffled, and it took awhile before she could answer. </p><p>“It was fine,” she said. “Good, even. I don’t think I’m going to get obsessed with it like Agent Cooper is, but it was kind of like a massage or something. Made me trust you more too, not that I didn’t before.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Gordon said, a smile rising uncontrollably on his face and all his worries that Shelly was afraid of him dissipating. </p><p>“Gordon?”</p><p>“Yes?” Gordon asked, kissing Shelly on the cheek.</p><p>“I think I might want to go back to school. I’m not settled on it yet, that’s part of why I was so nervous earlier, but I’ve been thinking about culinary school. I don’t know if I’ll be good at it, but—”</p><p>“Whatever you do, Shelly Johnson, you’ll be absolutely wonderful at it,” Gordon said. “There’s some schools around here you could go to, close enough that you could stay living with Coop and me as long as you want, and I can help you with anything else you might need, even if it’s just bringing you back to earth and out of that head of yours.”</p><p>Shelly nodded, eyes wide. She looked scared and excited, like she was awash in an afterglow she wasn’t sure how to deal with.</p><p>“We’ll think about it later,” Gordon said, moving his hand in circles down the small of her back. “For now, let’s get you a hot bath. That’ll help you with any soreness you might have. Does that sound good to you?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Shelly said, but as she spoke she hugged him tighter, clearly not wanting to get out of his arms anytime soon.</p><p>With Shelly pressing closer and closer to him, Gordon could feel just how damp she was between her denim-clad legs.</p><p>He chuckled, stood with her still bundled in his arms, and began the walk toward the bathroom. He wanted to have her naked in the tub as soon as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>